The manufacture of biological products includes many processes that are conducted in closed systems or pressurized systems. In addition to bioreactors, conduits, valves, reservoirs and the like such systems typically include components that provide protection from deviations from operating pressure, e.g., over-pressurization. Rupture discs are non-reclosing pressure relief devices. They can provide relieve if system pressure, e.g., vessel or bioreactor pressure, is to low or too high. Rupture discs typically provide instant response (within milliseconds) to an increase or decrease in system pressure. Once the rupture disc has ruptured it will not reseal, it is “sacrificial.” Typically a rupture disk includes a one-time-use membrane that fails at a predetermined differential pressure, either positive or vacuum. A typical rupture disk is made of metal and is configured as a thin, circular membrane that is held firmly in a holder or housing, with an elastomeric member providing a hermetic seal between the rupture disk and housing.
Rupture occurs when the fluid pressure within the vessel or system exceeds the design rupture pressure of the disk. This causes fluid pressure to be relieved from the vessel or system.
In bioprocess systems, rupture disks are typically installed on a spool piece between a tank and a vent tube. Typically elastomeric members are used to seal the union of the rupture membrane and its housing.
Rupture disks are commonly used in series (upstream) with a relief valve to prevent corrosive fluids from contacting the metal parts of the valve.